Users, such as employees of an enterprise, can share information within the enterprise (e.g., a company and/or organization) using a network connecting the users. Users can share information within the enterprise using knowledge management tools. A knowledge management tool can include an internal enterprise domain, an internal enterprise file share system, and/or an internal enterprise communication system.